minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Eyes of Darkness
One evening, I was playing Minecraft when I got a message on Skype. It was from a person I didn't know, and it showed a Minecraft server IP. The message below it said "Join me..." I didn't know what to do, so in a panic I joined the server. When I got in, it showed complete blackness, like I was being suffocated by gravel or sand. I thought it was weird, so I went on Skype and called my friend, and sent my friend the IP, when my friend arrived, she saw nothing but blackness, too. I thought about it, then I decided to hit the tab button, when it showed the player list, all it said was "Hello.." I got scared, so I stopped holding the tab button in. Second Paragraph Me and my friend thought for a long time, staring at nothing but blackness. We then had an idea. Me and my friend turned on a highjump mod, and jumped and jumped, but nothing had seemed to happen. Later then we left the server, and rejoined later. But this time, it said "(Unknown): Hello.. my fellow players...." in the chat box. Right after he typed it, we got forced teleported to nothing but red eyes. We couldn't make out the figure in the darkness. Then our screen turned black. After a few minutes of waiting, a GUI appeared saying "PLAY WITH ME?" in capital letters. There were two options, "Yes"or "No". We both clicked no. When that happened, our Skype call ended, and we spawned in a normal looking world. Third Paragraph We went around, and there were no animals. When we finally decided to mine some trees down, we punched a piece of wood off a tree, and our hand starting releasing hyper-realistic blood. Our screens once again turned black, like we passed out. When our screen was light again, we saw the red eyes again, but this time you could just see it's head. We reached to turn on some light, any light, but the shadowy red eye figure took my friend. I chased after him, but he teleported like a Endermen. I found a lever, which turned on a redstone lamp, and when the light turned on, I saw I was in a cave, with blocks serounding it, blocks I have never seen before. I quickly realized that they were Blood Blocks. The lights quickly dimmed out, and I saw a GUI saying "YOU'RE NEXT MUM HAHA!" I got taken to a dark place, with my friend again. Minecraft quickly shut down. My computer itself restarted, but this time with blood going down my log in screen. I touched my screen, and I got blood on my fingers. I looked behind me and saw the figure again. This time he was holding my friend, and whispered "You're Next.." and then I blacked out. When I woke up again, I saw the GUI on my screen saying "Play with me now We can push and pull? it will be fun!" Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Haunted World Category:Entities Category:Good Creepypastas Category:High quality pages Category:Monster